


Building a New Life

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Construction Worker Dean, Fluff, Lawyer Castiel, Romance, Slow Build, Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: This is for a prompt from my tumblr that I found ADORABLE, so I turned it into a few chapters. Enjoy (:ASKING FOR PROMPTS IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR A WEEK HEAR ME OUT!!! Cas lives in this really sweet place in a gated community, but seeing as how most living there have been annoying conservatives and old rich folk, he's been pretty lonely all his life. Older dean does construction on a new addition to their house. They meet awkward and accidentally, but over the course of a week, they talk and get really REALLY close.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel

My phone rings for the twenty-seventh time today. I stare it down, focusing all my loathing on the stupid contraption. As if they’re linked, my computer makes a sound to alert me of a new email in my inbox. The overwhelming urge to throw both my laptop and my iPhone against the wall overtakes me. My secretary saves my technology by knocking on the door, coming in without being invited.

“Mr. Novak, do you have a moment?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I have a few messages for you. First, your four o’clock canceled so you’re free for the rest of the evening. Also, the contractor for the construction company can’t work tomorrow due to an emergency, but he’ll be back the day after.” 

“I’ll make sure to note it.” A thought occurs to me in that moment. If my house is going to be empty tomorrow, maybe I could take the day off. I haven’t used a vacation day in almost a year. Since I made partner at the firm I haven’t had the time. “Cassandra?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Is there any way my meetings for tomorrow can be rescheduled? I think I’m going to take a day off.” She stares at me like I’ve grown a second head, mouth hanging open in wonder. I give her a patient smile while she flips through her pocket calendar in a haze. 

“It’s actually a light day tomorrow. Only two meetings, with low level clients. I can push them onto Jeremy if you want?”

“That would be perfect. Thank you.” She stands there, staring at me while I start to pack up my laptop. After a moment, I glance over at her and offer a polite smile. “You’re excused, Cassandra.”

“Oh, right. Okay. I’ll see you Thursday, then.”

“See you Thursday.” I turn my phone off and leave my laptop in the top drawer of my desk. All the options run through my head; a thousand possibilities of what I could do with the next thirty-seven hours. I stop on my way home and buy a bottle of my favorite wine, along with a pie from the bakery. 

For the first time in months, I find myself settled into my favorite recliner before the evening news begins. I sip my wine and rock slowly, watching the pale man from Newswatch 10 talk about the summer festival coming to town. I didn’t even know the summer festival was a thing. I need to get out more. 

I finish the book I’ve been trying to read for months, pleasantly surprised by the ending, then finish the rest of my wine. My bed envelopes me when I collapse into it by ten. It probably doesn’t recognize me at such an early time of night. At this rate, tomorrow will be fantastic. 

 

The sunlight from my window pulls me out of my sleep. It’s nice to wake up to something other than a high-pitched alarm clock. I wipe the goop from my eyes and roll out of bed, scratching my bare chest with my open hand. Out of reflex I reach for the phone, only to remember that it’s still turned off. The thought makes me smile. 

The pie from last night is still in the kitchen and I decide it’s the perfect thing for breakfast. I head that way while thinking about what else I could do today. Maybe I’ll check out that summer festival. That’s when I notice that someone is standing in my kitchen, back to me, drinking a glass of water. 

“Excuse me?”

“Shit.” He jumps a foot in the air, turning to look at me. I take in his dirty flannel and jeans. There’s a hard hat on the counter behind him. His steel toe boots are marking my white tiled floors. “I’m sorry. I just needed water and I forgot my bottle and you’re usually not here during the day. Not that I come in her often. Just to, like, use the bathroom. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” I assure him, still a little shocked by his presence. “I thought you had an emergency.”

“I did. Well, I thought I did.” He gives me a lazy, half smile. There’s stubble wrapped around his lips. A few freckles on his nose. He’s cute. No. He’s hot. “I left a message on your phone when I realized I didn’t need to take the day off anymore. I apologize.”

“Don’t. It’s my fault. I turned my phone off.” At this exact moment, I realize I’m in nothing but boxers and my fuzzy socks. He notices as well, his curious green eyes traveling along every available inch of me. His attention sends a shiver rippling across my chest. 

“I can go. I don’t need to work today.”

“No. It’s, um, it’s totally fine.” I laugh a little to make things less awkward. “One of us should be working today.”

“Okay. I’ll get to it then.” He dumps the rest of his water in the sink and grabs his hat. I watch him leave the room, studying the way his legs bow and his shoulders slump. When  
he’s out of sight I rush back to my room and pull on the nearest pieces of clothing. When I glance in the mirror I want to die. My hair is sticking up in at least twenty directions. It’s  
terrible. I should have just gone to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I can’t get him out of my head. The way his lips curled into a nervous smile when he realized he was almost naked. The way his black hair stuck up like someone was using it as a grip to fuck him. God, I’d like to fuck him. His milky white skin. His small hips. His damn fuzzy socks. And those eyes. What the fuck. Those eyes were gorgeous. I could definitely get used to staring at that particular shade of blue.

I hit my thumb with my hammer twice because of all the thoughts inside my head. I take a break from working on the foundation and head over to my blueprint laid out on the hood of my impala. I act like I’m studying it, but in all reality I’m just giving myself a break to think of dirty things again.

“Need something to eat?” His husky voice asks from behind me. I don’t jump like the first time, almost like I expected him to come out eventually. Maybe he could feel the magnetic pull of need coming from me. Not for food, though. Just for him. 

“I’d like that.” I turn to smile at him. My smile grows when I see the slice of pie in his hand. “Please tell me that’s for me.”

“Sure is. Best pie in town. It’s from my favorite place.”

“Getty’s?” His eyes light up with recognition. 

“Yes!”

“That place is amazing. I usually take a different route through town just to avoid driving past it. There’s not much self-control when it comes to pie; at least not for me.”

This gets him to laugh; a deep, throaty sound. His lips stretch around his bright white teeth. His curls are calm now, but two pieces are still astray towards the back. The laugh stops but the smile remains, wrinkling the area around his bright blue eyes. God damn. This man is fucking perfect. How is it that we haven’t met, yet? Why was I okay with just talking to his secretary? I’ve been missing out.

“Well you can indulge for the day. Come inside. I’ve got lemonade as well.” He looks me up and down. “You must be warm in those clothes. It’s nearly eighty out here.”  
I shrug. “I grew up in Kansas, so I’m pretty used to the heat.”

“Well, come in anyway.”

“Alright.” I wipe my hands on a cloth and toss the fabric onto the hood of my car. He smiles and waves me forward. When we reach the kitchen, he offers me a seat at the breakfast bar while he goes to the refrigerator. “This is a very nice house.”

“Thank you.” He pulls out the jug of lemonade and places it on the counter.

“It’s empty.” I don’t mean to be rude but it’s something I’ve noticed in the past few weeks. He has a recliner and a couch, a television, and some bookcases. No kitchen table. No pictures on the walls. His fridge his usually bare minimum. I’ve never explored anywhere else but I’m sure if I did it’d be just the same. 

“I moved in almost a year ago, when I made partner at my law firm. I’ve been so busy that I haven’t been able to decorate it. Just brought along the stuff I had from my old apartment.” He looks around like he’s just now seeing it for the first time. “Maybe that’s what I’ll do today.”

“Why aren’t you at work?”

“I was due for a day off. I needed a breather from all the chaos.” 

“That’s probably for the best. I’ve never seen you, and I’ve worked here quite a bit. Even some late nights.”

“I have a couch in my office. Sometimes I don’t even come home.” He hands me a glass of lemonade and smiles. I take a sip, then return the smile. 

“I’m not your boyfriend so I can’t tell you what to do; but that doesn’t sound healthy.”

“I know. I’m working on it.” He leans on his elbows, his face inches from mine. “If it makes you feel any better, my last boyfriend said the same damn thing.”

“Last boyfriend, huh?” I make sure to add a healthy dose of flirt into my tone. 

“Yup. Total asshole. Pompous son of a bitch.” He pours himself a glass, then puts the jug back in the fridge. “Alright, not really. He was actually a pretty great guy. Just not for me.”

“Why not?”

“He’s an artist. Free spirit kind of guy. He’s all about travel and life’s pleasures. I met him at a gallery opening that I attended when I was trying to get my promotion. One of the partner’s wives owned the gallery and I was trying to suck up. Anyway, he was there and he was so wild and passionate and cool and I was kind of just drawn to him. I tried to tame him, he tried to get me outside the lines, and, well, we didn’t work out.”

“It’s never a good idea to try and change people.” I swirl my finger around the rim of my glass. “With that said, it is a good thing to get outside the lines. Sometimes. Not every day. But sometimes it’s good.”

“It’s scary, is what it is.” His blue eyes flash down at the island between us. 

“Sometimes scary is okay.” I think of a way to change the subject. I don’t want to spook him away from talking to me. “The edition I’m building; what’s it for?”

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he focuses his attention on taking my glass and refilling it. I push, even though I shouldn’t. “I don’t mean to pry, I just think it’s strange that you’re single, living in a house with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a home gym, an office, and a pool. Yet, you still need me to build a whole other section to your house.” 

“Right. Yeah. That probably looks strange, I suppose.” He laughs a little. “Well, since we’re talking about living outside the lines, I have this crazy idea.”

“Those are my favorite kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr and send in a prompt of your own! http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also in a current search for a beta tester: someone to read my stories before they get published to help work out the mistakes/kinks. If interested, shoot me a message on tumblr or comment below!


End file.
